


Start Of Something New

by MarinaLupin



Category: Glee
Genre: Huntbastian, M/M, Season/Series 04
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaLupin/pseuds/MarinaLupin
Summary: Um pouco sobre Hunter e Sebastian. Porque aquilo não era um adeus, eles não deixariam ser.
[4º Temporada | Hunter/Sebastian | Oneshot]





	

**Author's Note:**

> — Créditos aos autores. Sem fins lucrativos. Sem plágio.  
> — Não é uma songfic kkkkkk

 

— Então, isso é um adeus?

— Não seja dramático, Smythe.

Hunter terminava de arrumar sua mala, procurando qualquer coisa que ainda estivesse pelo dormitório da Dalton. Os Warblers haviam sido desclassificados e ele teria que responder um belo processo, mas não estava realmente preocupado, o pai ser dono de uma das maiores firmas de advocacia lhe serviria para alguma coisa.

— Pra onde você vai agora? — perguntou Sebastian ainda encostado na porta, com o olhar em seus próprios pés.

Não sabia ao certo porque se importava. Porque nesse último ano ele estava tentando ser um cara legal? Porque Hunter, apesar dos métodos ilícitos e tudo mais, tinha sido, mesmo assim, um excelente capitão? Porque, passar cada tempo livre naquela sala de coral nos últimos tempos, tinha o feito se afeiçoar ao garoto? Ele não tinha certeza.

— Não sei.

Pela primeira vez, Hunter não tinha ideia do que faria em sua vida. A academia militar não o aceitaria novamente, e ele não queria voltar para lá. Tivera bons momentos ali na Dalton. Todo aquele ar de entusiasmo dos alunos, aquele pessoal jovem e descontraído. Ele não se lembrava de ter sido assim algum dia.

— Acho que está na hora de eu arrumar uma faculdade, um emprego... — era mais pra si mesmo, que para Sebastian que ele falava.

— Se você aceita um conselho, encontre algo que realmente goste dessa vez.

E ali estava uma coisa que Hunter nunca tinha ouvido de ninguém. A academia militar fora ideia de seu pai, assim como a Dalton. E a vida inteira, Hunter apenas aceitara isso, dando o seu melhor, fazendo seu pai se orgulhar, trilhando os caminhos certos... Gostava de ser admirado, gostava de ser bom, cantar, dançar, liderar...

Mas agora, enquanto fechava sua mala, Hunter começava a pensar que a Dalton fora a única coisa que ele realmente gostara na vida.

— Vou manter isso em mente. — virou-se para Sebastian concedendo um sorriso.

Se tinha uma coisa que Sebastian admirava em Hunter, era o sorriso. E ele gostava de se dar ao prazer de admirar belas coisas.

Geralmente o garoto estava submerso em uma máscara de arrogância e superioridade, mas em raras ocasiões, quando cantava principalmente, Hunter sorria com sinceridade, um sorriso bonito, que formava covinhas em suas bochechas, iluminando seus olhos, deixando-os mais azuis ainda, nada que pudesse ser ignorado.

Hunter gostava de como o rosto de Sebastian ficava com um sorriso, era uma mudança muito drástica. De arrogância e malícia, ele parecia passar para uma inocência adorável. Hunter lutava para manter traços sentimentalistas, timidez, inocência, bem longe da vista de alguém, com uma boa frequência se perguntava se Sebastian fazia o mesmo, ou não os tinha.

Os dois estava frente a frente, ambos com as mãos nos bolsos. Memorizando a cor dos olhos um do outro, azul no verde. A forma como seus cabelos de Hunter se arrepiavam e os de Sebastian eram elegantemente penteados para lado. O cheiro doce de Hunter e o almiscado de Sebastian. Os lábios um do outro...

— Você sabe que isso não precisa ser um adeus. — disse Hunter, com aquela forma de olhar que parecia decifrar todos os segredos de alguém, aquele olhar que arrancava arrepios de Sebastian. — Vivemos em um mundo tecnológico, você com certeza pode tirar um segundo da sua vida miserável para manter contato com um conhecido.

— Ah, não sei. — brincou Sebastian, ajudando Hunter com a bagagem para fora do dormitório. — Eu sou uma pessoa bem ocupada.

Hunter riu, socando não tão levemente assim o ombro do outro.

— Não será um adeus. — garantiu Sebastian sorrindo. — Eu gostei de você, você poderá disfrutar do prazer da minha presença por mais algum tempo.

— Alguém precisa chutar o seu traseiro preguiçoso vez ou outra para te manter em forma. — riu o outro.

— Meu traseiro deliciosamente sexy mantem-se bem, obrigado. — Sebastian deixou as malas na recepção do colégio, e se permitiu mais uma vez admirar Hunter. Ele gostaria de ter o beijado, brincava, especulava, por vezes era tremendamente óbvio, mas nunca ultrapassara aquela linha, porque ele importava. Mais que um flerte, um caso, uma brincadeira, Hunter conseguia exercer algum efeito sobre si, aguentá-lo em seu pior estado e constantemente havia trazido coisas diferentes para sua vida, e essas eram características preciosas demais em alguém para se perder apenas por um beijo. Além da ideia de que o outro poderia facilmente o atingir com um soco.  — Não vá preso e eu ficarei perto.

— Vai sumir se eu for enjaulado? — era uma brincadeira, mas talvez o menino precisasse de uma confirmação atoa, uma mentira inocente que fosse, de que alguém não desistiria dele. Mesmo alguém como Sebastian, com o qual ele fora rude e presunçoso, e não lhe devia nada.

— Pode ser interessante um amigo presidiário. Conta pontos para a aplicação na universidade se eu for te ver frequentemente?

Sebastian riu da própria brincadeira, e Hunter em um surto de descontrole, segurou firme o outro pelo braço e o beijou. Um beijo duro, meio rígido. Era a primeira vez que ele fazia algo como aquilo, se o pai o visse, Hunter poderia amargar na prisão.

Sebastian deixou Hunter se afastar com um semblante genuinamente surpreso. A segundos atrás refletia sobre roubar um beijo do amigo, e não vira seus próprios lábios serem atacados. Ele podia descrever como uma ótima sensação, mas a verdade é que fora rápido e desajeitado. Seus lábios formigavam pela pressão, e seu sangue começava a movimentar-se mais rápido assim que tomara consciência da situação. Podia dizer algo sentimental, mas Sebastian não era sentimental.

— Você beija como um hétero.

Hunter riu pela colocação, e sentiu-se satisfeito. Não podia esperar nada muito reconfortante do outro, esse era Sebastian, afiado e pontiagudo como a si mesmo, e era isso que os atraía, ambos eram feitos do mesmo material.

Sebastian sorriu, e para contrariar as expectativas, segurou delicadamente o queixo de Clarington e beijou-o com delicadeza por cerca de dez segundos, antes de aprofundar o beijo e deixar-se levar por uma onda mais selvagem e sensual.

Os garotos se separaram corados e ofegantes, com sorrisos nos lábios.

— Eu te vejo por ai, Clarington.

— Assim eu espero, Smythe.

Aquilo não era um adeus, era só o começo de algo novo.

**Author's Note:**

> Faz um tempão que eu escrevi essa daqui, da época do meu fanatismo por Glee kkkkkkk Me apaixonei pelo Hunter quando ele cantou Whistle, e no final, apenas acho que os dois formam um excelente casal :)
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
